


Navi's Depravity

by EmbarrassedOne



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Proof that I am a pervert., Sexy Fairy On People Action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbarrassedOne/pseuds/EmbarrassedOne
Summary: Seven years can change people, even if they sleep through them. Link is mostly fine. Navi is the one whose hormones have gone out of control. Warning: Lemons. Navi/Link/Everyone Tags will be added as chapters are added.





	1. Awaken, Lust - Navi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any related characters. This is merely a (perverse) fan work which makes no money. Also all actions taken by character are for the purpose of sexy fun times and are not for the sake of realism. People do not act like this.
> 
> Please understand that I am dyslexic. (Meaning I can’t spell well.) I do my best, but spell check only goes so far. If you see something I should correct then just tell me in a review, and I’ll try to do so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navi lust goes out of control.

**Navi's Depravity**

**Chapter 1: Awaken, Lust - Navi**

* * *

Navi had a hard time waking up. She was just so stiff. Moving was a pain, and her clothes were too tight. She just wanted to go back to sleep. That was weird. Fairies did not need much sleep. The feeling of lethargy was almost alien to her.

Link mentally "poked" Navi. Their thoughts began to intermingle. Navi conveyed that she was warm and soft and she didn't want to deal with everything. Link was groggy as well, but his curiosity called to her own.

With a heroic effort she was able to poke her head out of Link's hat. Everything was blue light. Odd. There was an old hylian standing in front of them, who greeted them. The old man probably thought he was just greeting Link. If so he was wrong.

Not many people outside the forest understood much about fairy partners. The bond between fairy and partner is not just social or emotional like the bond between friends, colleagues, or siblings. It does have elements of that, but it is also mental, empathetic, physiological, and sensual. The two become connected to such a point that, as far as anyone else is concerned, they are the same person.

Navi flew closer to the old man and reached out her mind to him.

Information came to her. In a moment she knew that this was a holy man, blessed by the goddesses. Far older than he looked, he had lived for centuries. He had a bad hip that bothered him in the mornings. Also a name, Rauru. Not enough to say much on its own, but Navi had done her research.

Rauru, the sage of light, a hero of the second war of succession. His likeness was heavily featured in the artwork of the third century. That would, of course, mean that this was the sacred realm of legend. That meant that afternoon researching was not a waste of time, and was, in fact, relevant to their quest.

Then the old man just had to tell them all of that. Meaning that, yes, that afternoon researching was a waste of time.

Navi was annoyed. Link was amused. Navi was more annoyed. Navi turned to give Link a dirty look.

Their connection immediately derailed.

That was Link. Navi's jaw dropped. How. He had grown. Those stern eyes, and firm jaw. Broad shoulders, and masculine arms. Navi wanted.

With their connection unstable Link could not clearly feel Navi's thoughts. He glanced at her with a look of concern.

Navi tried to rally her emotions. Those 7 years must have done no good for her mind. They did good for Link's body. Navi shook her head. She gave Link a smile and a shrug.

She didn't want to deal with this. Navi reentered the connection. Suppressing her thoughts, burying them beneath Link's. She left Link in control. She would be just an extension of her partner for a time. It was not an unusual thing to do. Link understood.

Navi came back to herself hours later. Link had found an abandoned cabin near Kakariko village. It was late and Link needed sleep. It was unfair that seven years sleep did not negate the need for more. Link made himself comfortable on the single ratty bed, and his thoughts drifted away from Navi as he fell asleep.

Navi felt better. Maybe all she needed was a little time away from herself. It was probably just the shock of suddenly missing seven years that had a weird effect on her.

Navi looked at Link. Those powerful arms. The firm chest. That -. She blushed and tore her eye's away.

Something else. She needed a distraction. Her clothes were still uncomfortable. That would do. Navi looked down.

Wow. Maybe those seven years were good for her after all. Navi's figure had filled out. Before her little blue body was almost boyish. Now her breasts strained within her dress. The dress that was now too short, barely coming down to cover her shapely ass. Long legs, tight waist. Nubile.

A detached part of her that always analyzed everything wondered if her changes were do to Links growth, or maybe because they had stayed out of the forest for so long.

In any case she looked good. It made her feel good. She was sexy.

She looked at Link. He looked good too. Her eyes drifted over Link's body. It all looked so enticing. One part more than any other.

She stared at the place she knew that was. The slight bulge in her partner's pants had all of Navi's attention. What was it like now? She had seen it before. Seven years ago, when he was a child. It's not like they bathed separately. The rest of him had grown so much.

Her hand had made its way under her dress. Gently her finger brushed her core. She shuddered. Link's bulge twitched. Navi's eyes grew wider. Through their connection, as weak as it was as he slept, he was reacting to her lust.

Navi without actually deciding to do so, slipped a finger inside herself. She barely registered the sensation, focusing solely on the bulge. As she slowly pumped her fingers in and out of herself Link's bulge grew. It was mesmerizing.

Just how big could it get?

As she unthinkingly masturbated, her mind fixated on Link. Would he have a similar effect on others? The idea of women throwing themselves at her partner felt good. In her mind, she saw ladies display themselves waiting for Link to enjoy them. Fantasies of girls desperately begging for just a night, or just an hour with the man. Women held down, thrashing in ecstasy under the hero's might.

Navi writhed as pleasure filled her. She had orgasmed. Euphoric. She wanted more.

She needed to see it. It's not like it was a big deal or anything. She would see all of him next time he had to clean himself. There would be no harm in looking now. The detached part of her said that there definitely could be harm in looking.

Navi could barely fly straight. Her whole body was shaking with anticipation. Grabbing the waist of Links pants, she flew back. Every inch Navi uncovered filled her with awe. When it finally was free she had to stop for a moment to stare in wonder.

It was monstrous. It towered over her, at least half again as tall as she was. At its base hung balls at least twice the size of her head. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

She flew up to it and smelled the sweat and the skin and the man. The detached part of her said she needed to back away. Navi wrapped her arms around it. Her fingers could not even touch on the other side. It was so warm and smooth. So very hard.

It took up Navi's world.

She began to flap her wings, dragging herself up against his shaft. The detached part of her told her she had gone too far. Navi told that part to get fucked. The flesh felt so good against her own.

She needed to touch it more. Wrapping her legs around it she pulled her hips tight against the dick. Better, so much better. Her hips were dragged over a slight irregularity. The sensation made her hips buck. For the second time that night Navi orgasmed.

Everything was hot. To hot. Navi still needed to touch more of this. Taking one hand away from the dick, she tried to pull her dress off. It was so tight. Navi snarled. This thing was getting between her and Link's dick. She hated it. She clawed at its neckline desperately searching for some weak point. Finding one she pulled as hard as she could. The dress ripped cleanly from neck to waist. Navi's breasts bounced free, as she tore the dresses remains away from her body.

She wished there was a fire to toss the hated thing into. Part of her noted that she'd have to return to the forest to get a new dress. The rest of her swore never to wear a dress again.

Pressing her bare flesh against his was better. Her nipples scraping over his shaft. Her senses heightened beyond anything she felt before.

She orgasmed for the third time.

Navi felt something new dribble into her hair. Pulling her face back, she looked up. Clear liquid was slowly leaking from the tip of Links member. Cum, Navi thought. Precum, the detached part of her corrected.

Dragging herself up the dick, she looked closely at the substance. It shimmered in the blue light of her glow. Take a deep whiff, it smelled like Link, but more so. Like if you stripped away all the other aspects of Link, the fighter, the friend, and just left the man. That's what this smell was, Link the man. It was intoxicating.

Tentatively she licked. Delicious. Bringing it into her mouth she savored the taste. It should not have been so good. It was bitter, slimy, and pungent, but Navi loved it. It was sex. It was depravity. It was man. Navi wanted more.

The precum pooled between Navi's breasts, and she shuddered at the sensation. Navi shoved her face against his dick, and rolled it in the precum. Bucking her hips against Link, she orgasmed again. Fourth time.

Navi had found her rhythm. Her body coated with precum, bucking her hips, and dragging her naked body against this perfect dick Navi lost all sense of time. She came again and again and again. All count was lost.

That detached part wondered if she would ever be able to stop. She did not care. She wanted this to be her life. Memories of before, of not this, felt like distant nightmares.

Link came. Navi exploded.

Utterly overwhelmed by the sensations. Mindless spasms overtook her body. Her mind went blank. That part of her that could not help but analyze went silent and died. It was drowned in the all-encompassing pleasure. There was no Navi, just the pure blinding bliss.

Floating back to herself Navi felt flowing warmth. All she could smell was Link's sex. She opened her eye's. She lay in Links bush. High above her, the hero's dick gently pumped out his cum. Part of Navi wished to fly up there so she could lap at the holy seed from the source. That was silly though. Why would she ever want to move from where she was. At the base of this divine monument, where her partner's cum completely coated her in its perfect warmth. Maybe that was just the exhaustion talking, and the weight of her partner's seed keeping her there.

A particularly large drop fell onto her stomach, splashing over her fay body, summoning a shuddering moan from Navi. No, this was perfect, she never wanted to move again.

Navi on reflex licked her lips. She brought the cum around her lips into her mouth. The simple act caused more conflict within the fairy then anything before in her life. Tasting Link was even better than before. A heady cocktail of lust, but she took it from her lips. There was a part of her not blessed by the touch of the perfect essence. It hurt. It was the most wonderful hell.

A scarce moment later another wave broke over her, reapplying the cum to the barren area. With the little control she had, she opened her mouth to let the seed in. Perfection.

"Navi?"

The fairy looked up at the wide eyes of her partner. Navi knew she was forever changed. The Navi who woke up at the Temple of Time was not the same as the one that now basked in Link's cum. The old Navi naively thought things like truth and justice were important. The new Navi knew the only important thing was to experience this. To explore every aspect of it. Again and again and again.

Navi locked her eyes with Link's. Their thoughts again began to intermingle.

Navi smiled.


	2. Please - Saria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navi makes mischief, and Saria looses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we all imagine Saria physically aged up? Please? Just imagine her looking like a petite 18-year-old. Oh, and there does not seem to be any official name for Saria’s fairy (or any details of any kind), so I decided he’s male and named him Note.
> 
> Disclaimer: Seriously, sorry Nintendo. I own nothing and only wrote this for the sake of (perverse) enjoyment. Also a reminder that the actions taken by characters in this story are solely for sexy fun times and not for the sake of realism.

**Navi**

**Please - Saria**

* * *

When the duo returned to the Lost Woods Navi could have gotten a replacement for her dress. She found herself disgusted by the very thought. She was half surprised to find that she was taking her lust-crazed oath seriously. It seemed she really had changed. Her modesty and sense of embarrassment was simply gone.

She still did her job and helped Link in his adventure. She still loved books and knowledge. She still wanted to be a good friend. She still felt like she was Navi. It was just, in the back of her mind, she knew it was all secondary. Everything she loved and valued before had to contend with that memory of the mind blistering pleasure.

The duo had made their way back to Saria’s special place.

Navi flew up to the door. Using their connection Link easily hit the branch above it with the hook shot. As Link was pulled up a faint light caught Navi’s attention. Flying down to the threshold of the temple Navi moved aside some debris. There was a fairy.

Not just any fairy. It was Note, Saria’s partner. Link knelt, carefully he picked the fairy up in both hands. The little thing was cold. Placing Navi and Note under his hat, Link pulled out his ocarina and began to play Saria’s song.

As they felt the magic of the song form Navi tended to Note. Note was a scrawny fairy. That was not exactly true. Fairies were in general lanky creatures, and Note was average in that respect. Navi just could not help but compare him to Link. Still, Note had a beauty of his own, much like Saria. A grace that was beyond words.

In Link and Navi’s minds they heard Saria speak, “Link, Navi?” She sounded, not exactly scared, but tired. Like she had been worried for so long she was just burnt out.

Note began to stir as Link explained the situation to Saria. Navi tuned them out. She rubbed her hands along Note’s arms in an attempt to warm him. Note’s eyes opened. Under Link’s hat, there was not much to see. The only light coming from the two fairies.

Note’s eyes looked up and down Navi’s form, coming to rest on her chest. Her breasts, Navi thought with a thrill. He was staring at her tits. Navi laughed. Note tore his eye’s up to Navi’s face. He flushed with embarrassment.

Navi stared into Note’s eyes. Navi worked her hands up to Note’s shoulders. Note tried to meet Navi’s gaze, but unwillingly his eyes flicked down. Again and again, Note tore his eyes away from Navi’s breasts. Each time Note looked down Navi’s smile grew sharper. Her hands moved down, rubbing against his chest. His belly.

She paused as her hands brushed against the waist of Note’s shorts. Navi dragged her hand down against Note’s crotch. Beneath her fingers, she felt the hardening member through the thin cloth of Note’s shorts.

Through the mystical connection created by the song Navi heard Saria say, “Please h-help me.”

Was that a stutter?

Gripping Note’s dick through his shorts Navi listened closely to Saria. Her words were shakier than before. Saria was being affected. Sweet, happy, wise, graceful Saria was being aroused.

The idea excited Navi. The power was intoxicating. A plan began to form. She would have to control herself, and it was morally dubious at best, but it would be ever so satisfying.

Navi grabbed both of Note’s arms and shoved him over. Straddling his hips Navi pinned Note beneath her. She looked straight into his eyes. All that kept Note from entering her was the thin cloth of his shorts. In the most serious tone Navi could muster she said, “Don’t cum.”

Note whimpered. Navi fought down a surge of pleasure and lust brought on by the need in Note’s voice. Yes, she could fuck him now. She could ride his cock, and milk him for all that he was worth. She could rock his fucking world, but she could have more. It would be so sweet, and so satisfying. Navi just needed to be patient. She just needed some restraint.

“Hey, listen. If you cum I’ll hate you.” Navi said as firmly as she could, “Link and Navi will hate you.”

Note was rather intelligent. Normally, he would think such a statement absurd. Link and Navi would not stop being friends with Saria and Note over something so silly. He was tired, he was cold, he was separated from Saria, and he was horny beyond anything he had experienced. He believed Navi, and he was terrified.

Navi left Link’s hat. As soon as she was out of Note’s sight she shoved her fingers inside herself. Flying down to Link’s shoulder, it was only moments before she came. She screamed her orgasm into Link’s tunic in an attempt to muffle it.

Link gave her a look. Navi sheepishly smiled.

The two made their way through the temple quickly. Link’s more mature body made him more dangerous than he was as a child. Navi’s new disposition gave her a more ruthless insight than before. Before drawing the Master Sword they were an effective team, but now they were terrifying.

Every few minutes, whenever there was a lull where Link did not need her, Navi darted back under his hat. The first time Navi grabbed Note’s crotch and pumped. The second time she hugged him, pushing his face into her breasts. Letting him smell and feel the woman she had become. The third time, as Navi’s tongue lapped at Note’s cock through his shorts, Note fainted. Navi did not stop teasing him. She did not need him to be conscious. Not yet.

It was not long before they fought the temples final monster, Phantom Ganon. As the phantom died the tapestries in his room burned with him. Behind one was a door. Link opened it revealing a plain stone room. The only notable feature was a smooth, raised, stone slab.

Saria lay on it. Navi shivered in delight seeing the girl laying there, her hands uncurling from the waist of her shorts. Almost as if Saria had just finished pulling them back up. Saria was not wearing her belt. It was discarded on the floor.

Placing a hand on the wall for balance, Saria was able to get her feet under her and rise. Trying to focus her eyes on Link she smiled.

Link smiled, “Hay.”

Saria stuttered out a reply, “H-hay.”

Flying under Link’s hat, Navi removed Note’s shorts. She was so excited. Quickly, she picked him up and cradled Note in both arms. The plan was working. She flew with him out from under Link’s hat. Quietly, she whispered to the other fairy, “Wake up.”

Note awoke. Saria’s and Note’s thoughts began to intermingle. Their connection, without the interference of distance or barriers, was stronger now than it had been since Saria had been captured.

The full force of the lust Navi had built in Note slammed into Saria. The kokiri’s eyes rolled back. With a shuddering moan, Saria fell. Link darted forward. Falling to his knees, he caught Saria against his chest.

Navi’s smile grew. Seeing Saria’s face pressed against Link’s chest, the fairy knew that was hardly going to help calm the girl. Saria breathed in the scent of Link’s sweat and skin. Navi moved her hand down to Note’s dick. She wrapped her fingers around it and carelessly moved up and down its length.

Saria bucked her hips in time with Navi’s strokes, humping nothing in mindless desire. Note groaned with the pain of holding back. Saria mewed with need.

Navi reveled in the two’s lust. She had done this. She turned the kind, considerate, intelligent, Saria and Note into quivering wrecks. Lust-crazed parodies of themselves who only desired to be fucked.

Link was worried about Saria and Note. They had just been through quite the ordeal. They were friends. Navi should not toy with them like this. He was also aroused.

Navi brought her lips to Note’s ear and whispered, “Cum.”

Note released with a cry. Saria choked on the pleasure. Both collapsed into limp piles of sensation. Link tightened his grip on Saria rather than let her slide to the ground. Navi dropped Note.

Navi examined the semen covering her hand. She rolled it between her fingers. She brought it close to clearly smell. Finally, Navi tasted the substance. Navi was confident in her conclusion. The cum was, in every way, shape, and form, inferior to Link’s own. Still, she licked her hand clean.

Saria and Note had tasted bliss but were not satisfied. They did not think. They did not care. They just needed. Together the two’s eyes, devoid of their normal kindness and wisdom, focused on their respective items of lust. Animalistic growls were born from their desire. They charged.

Navi spread her legs and let Note tackle her through the air. Slamming Navi’s back against a wall, his face pressed into her chest. Note’s wings flapped furiously to pin her there. Recklessly, he thrust his hips to bury himself within her but lacked the coordination to hit his target. He missed once, twice. Navi spread her legs even further and twisted. He entered her.

It felt good. Navi was pleased. Fucking Note was just as enjoyable as she imagined. Leaning in, she whispered encouragement into his ear.

Link did not take Saria’s attack as willingly. Her pants were gone in an instant. Saria threw her full weight against the man, which only resulted in a single step back. She pulled and raked at Link’s pants. Those wretched things between her and her desire. They would not budge. She could feel it, just behind the cloth. Its size. Its heat. She needed it. Belt. She needed to get the belt.

Link pushed her back and held onto her shoulders. Saria fought against Link’s hold. She needed to get closer. She needed release. Saria pushed. She clawed. She bit. Link held.

Navi could feel Link’s lust. He was so hard and large. To still hold himself back, he truly did possess the willpower of a hero.

Saria began to realize that she could not overcome Link’s strength. Desperation lent new force to her attack. Still, Link held.

Tears welled up in Saria’s eyes. Her struggles began to weaken. Saria looked deep into Link’s eyes. Voice breaking, Link’s closest friend said the only word that came to her, “Please.”

Link’s will broke.

Letting his arms fall to his sides, Link slumped against the wall. Saria shrieked in delight and threw herself at the man. Attacking his belt with hands and teeth, it was more due to luck than thought that she took it off him. She let his leggings fall on their own as she pulled herself up his body. Without hesitation, or even looking at her prize, Saria impaled herself on the dick.

Saria stopped. It was just so much. Her grip failed her. For one glorious moment, Saria’s body was balanced on nothing more than Link’s manhood.

Gravity took hold and Link reflexively caught her as she tipped back. Saria’s eyes refocused. Her hands locked around Link’s tunic. She moved.

Saria fucked him without restraint. Her whole body dedicated to the task. Every muscle straining to pull herself up and down Link’s cock. Faster. More.

It was building within her.

Her teeth closed on Link’s neck. The smell and taste of his sweat drove Saria further into her lust. His heat. His touch. The more she had the more she needed.

Saria screamed as her world was consumed in pleasure. She screamed until all the air left her lungs. Her vision began to fade. Still she screamed, silently, as the bliss flooded her mind and body. All strength left her. In her mind, the scream went on. Pleasure still rushed through her veins, but there was no way to express it.

Note came within Navi. Overjoyed, Navi reveled in the climax of her plot. She could not help but laugh as it seemed that Note’s mind was unable to stand the ecstasy brought by her perfect, fuckable body. Unconscious, Note fell.

Pulling Saria’s limp body off his still hard dick was more difficult than Link would ever admit. It was still the right thing to do. Placing her on her unsteady feet. Unable to stand on her own he held her against him. Together they stood as they recollected themselves.

“I’m sorry,” Saria whispered.

Link stroked Saria’s hair. “It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” He sighed and gave the slowly descending Navi a look, “Well, Navi’s.”

Navi smiled with a hum of contentment before replying, “No regrets.”

Saria laughed into Link. She laughed at Navi’s shameless behavior. She laughed at Link’s composure in a time like this. She laughed at herself. Just under her breasts, Saria felt a twitch. It was hard and hot, and there.

“You didn’t,” Saria knew the word, but could not bring herself to say it, “finish?” His hardness burned against her. There was no way to ignore it. She could move away, but she would see it. Saria feared it would make her lose control again. That she would revert back to the lust-crazed state and force herself on her friend again. She was scared because of how much she wanted it.

Link shrugged in embarrassment. “It’s nothing.”

“We could,” Saria said, “If you need to…” She could hardly believe herself.

“It’s fine,” Link said, “You don’t have to do anything.”

“But, Link. I still…” Saria’s blush deepened as she looked away, “I still want…”

“More?” Link asked.

Saria breathed in. Mustering all of her courage, she looked Link in the eyes and forced herself to whisper, “Please.”

Link tilted Saria’s head up and leaned down capturing her in a kiss. It was gentle and caring. Simple, and deep. Saria lost herself in it.

As Link pulled away from the kiss he pulled Saria’s shirt up. Raising her arms, she let him take her last piece of clothing. Saria was bare before her closest friend.

Saria brought her arms up to cover her modesty. Immediately she thought how foolish it was. Moments before she had been fucking this man with everything she had. Where was her modesty when she was forcing herself onto his cock? With an effort of will, she brought her arms down by her sides. The urge to cover herself was still there, so she clasped her hands behind her back.

Taking a knee before her, Link looked up and down Saria’s nude, trembling form. Leaning in he kissed her shoulder. Then he kissed her collar. Then her neck. Her cheek. Saria felt his breath against her ear. “Beautiful.”

Saria melted.

Catching, and lifting Saria in a bridal carry, Link held her body to his. Holding her close, he kissed her unresisting lips. Trailing kisses back down her neck, and to her chest. His tongue slid along her breasts. Circling closer and closer to the center. Pulling away the moment before reaching, Saria felt his breath caress her nipple. His teeth closed around her tit. Gently he teased the sensitive nub.

The sensations were amazing, but Saria wanted something greater. Between her pleasured moans, Saria said, “Please,” her hand trailed down her body to rest just above her core. “More.”

Link carefully lay Saria down on the raised slab. Keeping one hand supporting Saria’s head, Link caressed her cheek. With great care he aligned himself with her womanhood. Capturing Saria in another kiss, he entered her. As Link pushed further inside her he deepened the kiss.

Saria was afraid to move. She was warm and safe and filled in ways she never imagined. If she moved, she might shatter this perfection Link had created.

Slowly he pulled back, pulled out. Silently Saria cooed. Just before he left her warm folds Link stopped. For a moment he paused there. Just as slowly he pushed back into her. Saria gasped.

In and out. In and out. Slowly, Link tended to his friend’s needs. Saria softly murmured mindlessly and moaned in delight, savoring every moment of this.

Navi rolled her eyes at the two. Romantics. With her foot, she flipped Note onto his back. Lowering herself onto the hard cock, she began to bounce. She did not need his participation.

Saria tugged at the hem of Link’s tunic. Link smiled. Carefully he set her head down. Removing his tunic and undershirt in one smooth motion, Saria drank in the sight of him. Leaning down again for a long and gentle kiss, Link slipped his arm back under Saria’s head.

Running her fingers along the grooves of Link’s chest. It was so firm. A body meant as a shield for the weak. She was blessed to have it tend to her. Saria giggled. The giggle morphed into a gasp as Link moved into her again. And again. And again.

Her thoughts floated in bliss as Link tended to her every need. Saria had no idea when she first came from his ministrations. She knew that it must have happened as she came for what could have been the fourth or fifth time before the bliss washed her away again.

It seemed like hours the two were joined. Finally, Link whispered into Saria’s ear, “I’m going to...”

The words cut through the fog of pleasure. Saria lifted her arms and legs to wrap around Link. Pulling him down, closer, deeper within her. With delight, she said, “Please, yes.” 

Link came.

Saria was filled with heat and light and perfection. Nothing before could compare. Sharing this moment, this joy, with her dearest, closest friend. It was flawless. A moment that she would cherish forever.

Link lay beside Saria. She moved closer to him. Resting her head on Link’s chest, Saria could feel the beat of his heart. Safe in Link’s warm embrace, Saria fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I planned to have the second chapter feature Anju, the cucco lady, but it just was not working. I just had no will to write it. The Anju chapter I planned did not have enough emotion in it. Though it had a few parts I liked, the majority of it was becoming ikea porn. Just as bad, Navi was pretty passive in it, which goes against the premise of the story. Maybe someday I’ll figure out a way to make the Anju chapter work.
> 
> Anyway, next time should be the Great Fairy, and the start of what could be generously called the plot of this thing. Maybe. Provided I actually finish it.
> 
> Feedback is helpful. Tell me if there is any person, kink, or thing you want to see in future chapters. I’ll try to work them in. Is there any part you particularly like or dislike? Then tell me. Are you just enjoying the story? Tell me. It helps more than you would think.


	3. A Boon - The Great Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Navi meet with a great fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still do not own Legend of Zelda. Character’s actions are still not intended for realism.
> 
> This chapter feels odd, but I do not know what to do about it. I hope you like it.

 

**Navi’s Depravity**

**A Boon - The Great Fairy**

* * *

 

The two had returned to Death Mountain. They rescued the gorons from the Fire Temple, defeated Volvagia, and generally saved the day. Easy, whatever. Navi had greater concerns.

Navi was in pain. She needed so much it hurt. Perched on Link’s ear, Navi dragged her pussy over his flesh. It felt amazing, but it was not enough to satisfy the fire within her. 

“Fucking asexual Gorons.” Navi grumbled as the two entered the great fairy fountain within death mountain's crater, “Well, not fucking. That’s the problem. Not fucking asexual Gorons.”

Link hummed, an acknowledgement that he had heard Navi’s complaints.

“Please. Let me at it. It will be fun.” She needed his dick. She needed to feel it. Taste it. Bask in it. 

“Great fairy first. Just be patient a little longer.” Link reassured his partner. 

In a half teasing manner Navi whined, “But I want it now.” She did. Oh by the goddesses she wanted it, but she knew how childish she was being. The thought made her laugh, childish sexual whining. Navi could feel that Link was horny as well. It would be fine.

Summon the great fairy. Receive her blessing. Say goodbye to the nice greater fay. Jump Link’s dick. She could hold on a bit longer.

Link smiled as he lifted the ocarina to his lips. The notes to Zelda’s lullaby came easily, and the chamber filled with laughter. Out of the water erupted a great fairy.

“Look at her,” Navi whispered into Link’s ear, “I bet she’s quite the fuck.” Link, wisely, did not respond.

The great fairy floated in a relaxed pose. “Greetings hero, and,” she stopped to look closer at Navi. The great fairy tilted her head with interest. “You are broken young fay.”

Navi stopped. “What.” 

“Your mind,” the great fairy clarified. “It is broken.”

Navi bristled. Her mind was fine. Her mind was great. Navi was confident in saying that she was one of the most intelligent beings in Hyrule. She rallied, preparing to give this giant bimbo a piece of her ‘broken’ mind. “You don’t -”

Navi stopped.

She could not move, or speak. The great fairy did not let her. 

It was clear that his partner was somehow being attacked. Link reached for his sword and stopped. 

“I’m sorry hero.” There was a strange note of amusement in the great fairy’s voice, “but this is a matter between fay. You cannot interfere.” 

Turning her attention back to Navi, the great fairy moved closer, “Yes, broken. Here.” Navi was overtaken by a wave of pleasure.

She was not broken. Well, maybe she was. Navi knew that her more recent attitude and actions would not be considered normal by most standards. Navi could feel the great fairy’s magic begin to work. Begin to ‘fix’ her.

“Relax,” the great fairy said. “This is for the best.”

Except, if she was broken, she liked it. She wanted to be like this. Why should she be fixed? Some sense of propriety? Some arbitrary moral code? No. Navi was fine how she was. This self-entitled whore was not going to control who Navi was!

“I am Wisdom. Greatest student of Naru,” the great fairy said. “My will is that of mountains. You cannot resist.”

Navi’s magic swelled in defiance. From her core, Navi drew out more power than she thought she had. More power than she ever thought she could handle. Two words filled her mind and her soul. “Fuck! You!” Navi screamed. The magic around her shattered. 

Navi moved. She darted at the avatar of wisdom, murder in her mind.

The great fairy pulled back, eyes wide with shock. Reflexively the greater fay brought her hand up in a complicated motion. Navi slammed against the unmoving bubble of force that formed around her. “Fascinating,” Wisdom said with a breath. “Able to oppose my power, within my own fountain no less.”

Navi glared.

This was exciting. The great fairy had not felt this alive for centuries. Something different had been kindled within her. The great fairy smiled and turned to Link. “Apologies. I’ve been terribly rude ignoring you. Allow me to make amends,” Wisdom said. She pointed at Link’s crotch. An invisible force wrapped itself around Link’s hardened manhood. With a rhythmic twitch of her finger, Link felt the force move.

Navi was enraged. She beat against the bubble trapping her. This entitled, self-righteous, overpowered twit was touching Navi’s partner. How dare she! She did not have permission to touch Link. She was not allowed. 

“Oh my.” With a twirl of Wisdom’s finger, a drop of pre-cum welled up through Link’s pants. It floated up before the great fairy's eyes. With unmistakable lust, she said, “No wonder you broke.”

Fairies poured out from Wisdom like a glowing wind. Link was engulfed by the mass of fay. It only took a few moments before they passed, taking all of Link’s clothes with them.

The great fairy stood. With another twirl of her finger Link rose in the air. The transparent sphere containing Navi moved to hover over the shoulder of the great fairy. The perfect place to view proceedings. 

Sensuously, Wisdom approached Link. Kneeling before the floating hero, one hand came up to run a finger along his balls. “There is power here. Power of life, but there is too much,” the great fairy bit her lip in concentration, “Of course, from the chosen champion of Farore, goddess of life. Liquid of life.” Link felt his balls become heavier. 

Wisdom pulled away. Dozens of fairies converged on Link’s member. The tiny women wrapped themselves around his manhood. Leaning back on her hands, the great fairy watched with drunken delight as the fay worked.

Navi knew that they were fragments of the greater fairy. In unison, they mechanically pumped Link’s cock. Unified by the will of Wisdom. At least at first. Navi could see the lust grow behind their eyes. Passion and need were overtaking their bodies. Cohesion was lost as one by one the fairies were absorbed in the majesty of Link’s manhood.

Link came. The first spurt landed on the great fairy’s chest. She shuttered as steam rose where her skin was touched by the hero’s sperm. A second jet hit Wisdom, and a long moan escaped her.

The sphere containing Navi moved before Link’s dick. The next spurt of cum entered the sphere to splash over Navi’s body. The great fairy was right, there was magic there. Navi never noticed before, she was always too caught up in sensation to pay attention. Another blast of sperm entered. The sphere began to fill with Link’s essence. 

Fairies are curious creatures. They do not breathe in the traditional sense of the word. Air is unneeded. They ‘breathe’ ambient magic. Areas devoid of all magic, harmless to most creatures, are deadly to fay. Likewise, too much ambient magic can kill them.

Navi froze. She was going to die. She should try to escape, except she did not want to. The cum came up to her knees. Navi wanted to stay right there. It came up to her waist. She wanted to be covered in Link’s cum. It came up to her chest. She wanted to be smothered in it. It came up to her neck. She wanted to die here. It engulfed her. She was going to die.

“You have been twisted young fay.”

The magic surrounded her, penetrated her. It was too much. Too wonderful. She opened her mouth. Her eyes. She let it fill her in every way. It felt like it was seeping into her skin. Seeping into her soul. She was going to die.

“Yet, there maybe something to this twisted path of yours.”

Air touched Navi’s skin. It was receding. No! Why? Navi did not want it to go. She wanted to die like this. The cum coalesced around Navi’s body and took shape. She was not going to die.

“I’m curious where it will lead you.”

The little strapless dress clung to Navi like a second skin. Pearl white tinted blue by Navi’s glow. Short enough that any movement could expose her womanhood. Matching gloves stopped just before her elbows, and stockings came halfway up her thighs. 

“So I present you this boon.”

It looked and flowed like cloth. Navi somehow knew that others may feel that illusion, but she did not. It was slimy, smooth, and hot. To Navi, it felt like what it was. Cum. Link’s delicious, wonderful, lewd sperm. Navi loved it. This was a dress worth wearing. This was a dress worthy of her body.

“With this may you find what you wish.”

Power coiled through the dress. With this Navi had access to more magic than she ever thought she could. The things she could do with this power. The thought made her shiver.

“Use it well,” The great fairy said. 

Navi intended to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that got a little weird. Sorry, or you’re welcome if you are into that sort of thing. Malon will probably be next chapter. Remember, feedback is helpful.
> 
> While I will still try to work in any suggestions you may have, I’d really like suggestions on what to do with Impa. I feel like I need to do something with her, but I’ve got no ideas. No seduction, no fetishes, nothing. I should not worry about it since it will be quite some time before I get to her and no one even requested her. I do not need to include her at all, but I want to. So ya, suggestions for what to do with Impa would be nice, and Anju as well I guess.
> 
> I just realized that Link has technically been sexually assaulted in all three chapters so far. He has yet to be actually raped, and the Link in this story doesn’t really mind, but still. It is kind of funny.


	4. Property - Malon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon learns what she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still do not own the rights to Zelda. Characters are still written with the purpose of making good (or at least entertaining) porn rather than realistic people. 
> 
> AN: Ok, Malon’s chapter. Probably the first one anyone was looking forward to. Before you read this chapter I want to emphasise that the thoughts and opinions of the characters are mostly crafted for the sake of the porn, and are not my own. I may write in third person, but the narration is written to reflect the character’s thoughts. With that said, let’s Go!

Malon wore her best dress. She had scrubbed herself clean and combed her long red hair. Malon needed to look her very best.

Link was spending the night. He was staying in the barn. Malon offered to let him use one of the beds, but he declined and insisted that the barn was more than enough. It was wrong. Malon was very grateful for what Link did for the ranch. She wanted to do more for him.

She should not bother him.

No, Malon was not going to bother him. She was bringing him dinner. As a host, it would be rude not to bring him dinner. It was a good dinner, Malon made it herself. Stake, bread, and a nice salad in a picnic basket.

With the dinner in hand Malon walked out of the house. It was a cool evening with a brisk wind. The light was fading fast. Malon quickly moved to enter the shelter of the barn. She opened the door and ducked inside. She turned to take in the barn.

Malon stopped.

Navi. Little, beautiful Navi, was hugging Link’s exposed, pulsing, erect dick. Flying up and down its length Navi pressed herself against the monstrous shaft of flesh. Link, naked, lay back resting on his elbows. His eyes closed, smiling.

She should have knocked. Malon was mortified. It was wrong of her to just barge in like that.

By some miracle the two seemed not to notice her. She should go, but she could not move. They would see her, they would hear her, and they would think she was a pervert.

Malon know she should at least look away, but she could not do that either. It was mesmerizing. Navi’s breasts pressed up against Link’s flesh. The twitches of pleasure across Link’s face. The quiet gasps that could barely be heard through the sound of the wind outside. How could Malon look away?

Link hummed. A distinct and deliberate sound. Navi pulled Link’s dick down, pointing it straight at Malon.

Link came.

Malon felt it splash against her face. Even at that distance, it hit her. No more than a few drops, but they burned against her skin. Malon’s face felt like it was on fire. Her head swam.

Lazily, Navi flew up to the girl. Licking one of the drops of cum off Malon’s face Navi paused to savor the taste. “Enjoy the show?” Navi asked.

“I,” Malon did not know what to do or say. She wanted to apologize. The basket slipped out of her weak grip.

Navi looked into the farm girl’s eyes. Through her eyes. For the first time, Navi drew on the power in the Great Fairy’s boon. Information came to her. More information then she had ever gotten before. Navi smiled.

Flitting back to Link, Navi whispered something into his ear. Whatever it was Link seemed to agree to it with a nod.

“Ingo has quite the appetite,” Navi said as she began to fly a slow circle around the farm girl. “Sexually, I mean. How often did he have some whore warming his bed.

It seemed like every night Malon’s uncle brought a woman to his bed. Skinny or fat, short or tall, all kinds of women. Every night a new face.

Navi, flying at the corner of Malon’s vision, reminded her, “I asked you a question.”

“Every night.” She replied.

“How did you watch them?” Navi flew out of Malon’s field of view.

“There’s a hole in the wall,” Malon answered. A hole she could press her eye to and see everything. Her fingers playing with herself the whole time. Her other hand pressed against her mouth to muffle her moans. Half hoping her uncle would hear her anyway.

"Tell me, what did you think seeing him take all those women?” Navi asked.  
Malon did not want to answer. She could not answer. It was too embarrassing. Too shameful.

”Speak!” Navi barked.

The command reached down into Malon’s core. Slowly, but irresistible the words came out of her, “Why not me?”

Why not her? Was Malon not pretty enough? Not skilled enough? Not enough of a woman to be worth a man’s time?

“Incestuous, little whore,” Navi said with glee. She laughed. “No, not even that. Wannabe incestuous whore. Not even worth your perverted uncle’s attention.”

Ingo never touched Malon because, despite all of the man's faults, he was her uncle and he loved her. He was not a sick enough man to do that to his own family. Deep down Malon knew this, but did not feel that it was true.

“You even fantasized about fucking your horses,” It was true. The sight of a stallion mounting Epona was burned into Malon’s memory since the first time she saw it. That rod of meat plunging in and out had been mesmerizing.

Often, as she rode a stallion, she would rub her womanhood against the saddle. She imagined the stallion bucking her off, and taking her in the dirt like a filthy animal. As She pleased herself she would lean forward, her breasts pressed against the horse’s neck, and moaned her delight into its ear. When she dismounted Malon would get a jolt of pride if she saw the stallion’s hard member bobbing below it. An urge would fill her, to climb below the stallion, to please and be pleased in the filthiest ways imaginable.

Navi circled her, “You were always too afraid to do it.”

She was a coward. Malon never even touched one of her horse’s cocks. What if someone found out? What if the horse hurt her? Every time Malon would leave the stallion with a mare. Watch the animals fuck and endure the pangs of jealousy that hit her.

“What makes you think a filthy little slut like you is worthy,” Navi pointed to Link. The man who saved her ranch. That godly body bare before her. “Of that?”

Malon looked down, ashamed of her presumption. She had come here to court him, approach him as an equal. How arrogant to set herself on his level. Malon should have offered herself to him like a slab of meat. A slut like her could hardly be compared to him.

“Still, I suppose you are not completely worthless,” Navi said disinterested, “and some variety would be nice right now.”

Hope, burning and bright, gripped Malon.

“On your knees.”

Malon dropped.

Without prompting Malon crawled forward. Malon’s best dress was being dragged through the dirt. Stopping to kneel before Link she looked to Navi for instructions.

“You must know how to give a blowjob. How many times did you see some whore give one to your uncle?”

Hundreds.

Malon’s hands trembled as it came up to caress the cock before her. It was intimidating. This was supposed to fit inside her. Fuck her. Defile her.

No. Only if she proved herself worthy would that happen. Malon would have to prove that she was a good girl.

She licked her lips in anticipation. Malon leaned into taste the cock before her. Salt and musk and man. She glanced up. Link and Navi looked down on her. Cold stern faces. Malon looked away.

Closing her eyes she took the plunge. Malon tried to remember. Malon did not let her teeth touch his manhood, remembering her uncle slap a girl for not being careful to do so. She bobbed her head, like the whore her uncle praised so vocally. Silently, Malon thanked all the women who she watched sate her uncle’s lust for unknowingly teaching her how to please a man.

“Deeper,” Navi’s commanded.

Malon tried to take more. She really tried, but it was hard. There was a point she could just not get past. Malon wanted to do better, but she could not. She was not good enough.

Navi guided Link’s hand to the back of Malon’s head. They pushed.

Malon was not ready. Link’s dick filled her mouth and throat. She could not breathe. Her face was pushed up against him. She could not breathe. Malon struggled but could do nothing against Link’s strength. She could not breathe. Malon tried to scream.

Suddenly Link let go. Malon pulled back as fast as she could. Gasping great, clean, lungfuls of air.

Cold and disapproving Navi looked at Malon. “Why did you pull back?” She asked.

“I couldn’t,” Malon coughed, “breathe.”

Navi flew in front of her. With a harsh whisper, she asked, “Were you told to breathe?”

Realization struck Malon. Again she had placed herself too high. Looking up at Link, at this god of a man, Malon knew that she had no right to offer herself to him. If he wanted her he would take her, and that was right. She was not a slut, she was his toy.

Toys did not have opinions. Toys could not say no, or yes. Toys could not choose when to be played with. A toy’s only purpose was to entertain their owner when the owner chose to play with them. That is what Malon was. A toy. His toy.

Malon could not have been happier. Her place in the world was clear. The knowledge filled her with confidence.

Smiling, Malon again readied herself. There was no hesitancy in her movements. She did not tremble. She knew her purpose.

Looking up into the eyes of her owner Malon took the cock into her mouth. Deeper. The cock filled her mouth. Deeper. It pressed down into her throat. Deeper. Her face was pressed into Link’s stomach. Deeper. Darkness encroached on her vision. Deeper. She could not get it any deeper. Deeper, she needed it deeper. Malon held. Her vision faded. Malon held.

Darkness consumed her.

Someone was pulling on Malon’s hair. Her eyes opened to see a perfect cock covered in saliva. Her owner’s cock. Link had pulled her off his perfect cock.

“Thank you,” The words were right, but she was not sure why she said it. Was it for keeping her from choking to death, for letting her experience this majesty, or just honoring her with his attention.

”What do you want?” Link asked. Her owner was kind. Kind and very silly. Asking a toy what it wants. Like it matters what a toy wants.

Still, he had asked, and Malon being a good toy must answer. There was only one answer Malon could give. “To be played with,” she said. After all, that is what every toy wants.

Circling behind her, Link firmly pulled her to her feet. His hands came around to fondle her breasts. Malon delighted in his touch. His hands pushed and pulled her breasts through the cloth of her dress. A dress that only remained because her owner had not seen fit to remove it.

Malon did not try to stifle her moans. She let the pleasure control her voice. Her cries were testament to her owner’s ministrations.

Navi hovered above Malon. One hand fondling her breast, and the other pushing two fingers in her womanhood. Her pussy Malon thought in a daze. Small drops of Navi’s juices dripped down onto Malon’s face. Her own pussy flared with need.

Link’s hands left her chest to trail down Malon’s body. Down her sides. Past her waist. To Malon’s confusion down further still.  
Without a word of warning Link gripped Malon’s thighs and lifted. She fell forward onto her hands. Face pressed into the dirt. After some shifting Malon’s dress was pushed up past her waist leaving her legs bare. Her dripping pussy on display.

Malon heard the animals around them stir in their stalls. Malon looked up to see Epona watching them. Epona seeing Malon about to be taken in the dirt like an animal. Idly, Malon wondered if Epona would enjoy watching her. It was fun to think the horse would get off on it.

Link entered her.

He used her wonderfully. Malon groaned with pleasure. She gasped and moaned. Tears streaked down her face as euphoria claimed her.

Malon felt a tug on her wrist. As a good toy should, Malon did not resist when her arm was pulled out from under her. Without the support, Malon’s face fell to the ground.

Navi moved Malon’s hand palm up and extended the smallest finger. With the fairies guidance, the finger moved between her legs. Under her dress. Into her. 

Malon gazed with wonder as the tip of her finger disappeared into the fairies snatch. Slowly Navi pulled it inside of her as far as it could go. Burying the finger up to the first knuckle within her. Malon felt the walls of Navi’s pussy grip her finger almost painfully tight. The farm girl marveled at how easily Navi slid on and off her finger. 

Link pounded harder against her. Conscious thought became impossible for a time.

Later, in the fog of pleasure Malon knew that she could not withstand this much longer. Malon’s mind was weak. The pleasure too much. Darkness was again filling the edges of her vision. Link had yet to finish playing with her.

What if he did not finish playing with her?

Fear swept over Malon. Irrational, nonsensical fear. Fear that when she fell unconscious again that Link would get bored of her, and stop playing with his new toy before being satisfied. Malon was terrified that she would fail her purpose as his toy.

“Finish for me,” Malon said. Link stopped. “Cum for me.” It was selfish, out of line. A toy never asks its owner for anything. She could not help herself, “Please, promise.”

Link’s eyes met her own. Malon could feel the power, the will of the man focus on her. Her owner contemplated her request.

Link nodded.

Releaf channeled through her. Link’s pounding resumed. The last vestiges of Malon’s thoughts were broken. Malon, free of guilt, let the pleasure and the light fill her. Overwhelm her.

Unconsciousness took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This fic is one of the first times I have ever posted the same project on multiple sites. It’s interesting to see the different levels of feedback compared to hits on each site. Also the different amounts of information each site gives.
> 
> There are two kinds of chapters in this fic: ones focussing on named (or at least significant) girls from Ocarina of Time, and those more Navi focussed / fairy shenanigans. At least that is how I think of them, although it is hardly accurate. The next one I have planned is more Navi focussed. After that it will be either Ruto or Fado’s turn. I’m not sure which, so do any of you have a preference? Please upvote / favorite the story, and comments are always welcome. It helps more than it should. 
> 
> Quick question, what is your favorite chapter so far? I’m honestly curious.
> 
> Oh, and if you like Pokemon, or more specifically Gardevoir, you might want to check out my other story: Master's Favorite.


	5. Join With Me - Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Navi gets a hold on two healing fairies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still hold no legal rights to the Legend of Zelda. I think we can all agree that is a good thing.
> 
> This chapter. What am I doing with my life? Sorry it took so long, but really what am I doing with my life?

Navi was experimenting.

It was near midnight. They had set up camp in a small clearing. Link was sound asleep under a tree. A few feet away Navi sat on a rock in front of a bottle containing a healing fairy. A male healing fairy.

Like most healing fairies, his skin glowed a soft pink. A bit shorter than Navi, he had a slender, almost effeminate, but still muscular, build. Navi thought his dark eyes were quite striking. Rather a handsome specimen.

Dressed in a loincloth, the healing fairy paced restlessly around the confined space. Occasionally he would glance up at Navi, before quickly looking down again. Navi thought it was cute how nervous she made him.

He wanted her. That was hardly surprising. Of course, he wanted her, Navi mused to herself, she was perfect. Any man who laid eye's on her sublime body would want her.

The interesting thing was not that he lusted for her, but how she knew he lusted for her. She could feel it. It was not like her power to gain information. That took conscious effort and an exertion of magic. This Navi just knew. It was more like she could see, or hear it from him. She sensed the lust.

As an act of kindness Navi spread her legs, so the boy could better see her glorious womanhood. When the boy noticed he blushed and looked away again. Absentmindedly, Navi slipped a finger into her slit.

With a slight effort of magic Navi "poked" the fairies lust. It quivered in reaction. Navi wondered what she could do with this. She tried pushing a little magic into it. The lust pulsed. It may have had nothing to do with her magic, but Navi thought it seemed somewhat larger than before.

"Excuse me." A small, hesitant voice broke Navi's line of thought.

Looking over her shoulder Navi saw another fairy had landed behind her. The girl glowed light pink, much like the one in the bottle. Almost the exact same shade of pink at that. In fact, this new fairy looked much like the one in the bottle. They shared many of the same rounded features.

Navi looked back to the fairy in the bottle. Subtly, she pulled her fingers out of her womanhood. Yes, the two looked very similar. About a head shorter than the fairy in the bottle, she shared his slim build. Though her figure had curves distinct enough that it could hardly be called effeminate. The girl was quite pretty. Some people might even think this girl was almost as beautiful as Navi. Navi razed an eyebrow and asked, "Any relation?"

"Yes, he's my twin brother," the young fairy said. She took a deep breath in, obviously gathering her courage. With a deep, formal curtsy she asked, "Please, would you let him go?"

Navi turned to fully face the other fairy. With an amused smile, she asked, "Why?"

"I know the laws," the sister said. While the forest and its denizens had few rules, those they had were important. A captured fairy was bound by ancient covenants to aid the kokiri who caught it. Though they recently learned Link may not have been born a kokiri he still was a kokiri in every respect that mattered. "I know I have no right asking this, but please. He's the only family I have. I just don't know what-"

Navi placed a finger, the same finger she used to pleasure herself moments earlier, on the other fairies lips silencing her. "I should have been clearer," Navi said moving her finger away. She smiled at the shine her juices left on the fairy's lips. "Why should I let him go. What will you give me in return?"

The girl licked her lips in a nervous reaction. "I don't know," she said, "I don't have much."

Navi discreetly raked her eyes over the smaller fairies body. "Hey, listen. I'm sure we could come to an arrangement. We just need to know what you're willing to do." Navi said, trying not to let her smile look too predatory.

"Anything," the sister said.

Navi knew that when the girl said anything she did not actually mean it. Though Navi wondered if that would be true by the time she was done. Navi had just been wondering what her new powers could do, and here was a willing volunteer. All she had to do was phrase it right. "Five minutes," Navi said. "Do not resist anything I do to you for five minutes."

"Why?"

"My magical abilities have recently grown. I need to test their limits. Nothing violent or painful, but I need someone to try them on." Navi leaned in so their noses barely touched. "So be my little test subject and I'll let your brother go. Do we have a deal?"

The little fairy closed her eyes. She took in a deep breath. "Yes."

Navi captured the fairies lips in a kiss. Shocked by the sudden action, the girl pulled away. Navi's glare froze her.

"We have a deal. Five minutes and your brother goes free," Navi said glaring into the other fairies eyes. "Do. Not. Resist."

The little fairy glanced at her brother in the bottle. He stared at them in slack-jawed disbelief. Steeling her courage again, the sister tensed up and nodded.

Navi kissed her again. The sister, prepared for it this time, forced herself to not pull away. Stiff-backed, she stood, trying to control her reaction.

Navi "felt," for lack of a better word, searching with her new sense for the sister's lust. It was like groping around a dark room. She could occasionally feel it brush against her questing senses, but it would flit away when Navi tried to grasp it. Frustrating.

Moving one hand to the sister's neck, she tipped the other fairy's head back. Using her superior height to tower over the girl.

Trailing her other hand down, Navi cupped the fairies breast through her dress. Gently she squeezed. The sister's lust pulsed. Not much. A mere flash of heat in the fay's swirling emotions. Still, it was enough for Navi to find it. Giving her the chance to take hold.

The sister's lust felt different from her brother's. Similar in many ways, but with a distinct, call it flavor, of its own. Navi did not have the words to describe the differences. She supposed there would likely never be words for it. Why have words for color if only one person can see?

Navi began pouring her magic into the sister's lust. It drank, and sputtered and grew. For the first few moments, the sister had no reaction. A shiver ran up the sister's spine. She could not stop herself from sighing into Navi. Her body grew limp. Surrendering itself to the more experienced woman.

Navi broke the kiss with a triumphant laugh. Seeing the look of confusion and fear on the sister's face just made Navi laugh more. She could see the glimmers of lust growing behind the sister's eyes. The spark was growing into an inferno, and there was nothing the girl could do about it.

Moving her hands over the fairies breasts Navi pushed the girl back. Pushing the girl over the rock Navi had been sitting on before she was interrupted. Navi loomed over her. Against her will, the sister's mouth opened with a silent gasp as Navi brought her knee up to press against her womanhood.

Throughout all of it, Navi continued to pour her magic into the well of lust.

With every squeeze, every caress, every nibble the sister's confusion and fear drained away. Smothered under the lust and pleasure Navi forged within her. It did not take long until the girl did not want to resist. Soon after the girl was incapable of considering resisting. She was helpless against Navi's ministrations.

Navi pulled away to stand once again. The sister leaned up trying to prolong the contact, but Navi held her down. Looking into the sister's glazed eyes Navi smiled. The fire of the girl's lust had become an all-consuming blaze.

Navi looked over her shoulder to see how the brother was reacting. He was turned away, trying not to watch his sister's molestation. Navi could see that he was angry. His clenched fists and tensed back. He was focusing on the anger, using it to block out everything else. Not that it could hide the lust boiling within him from her.

It was so easy for her to reach out with her power and touch it.

Grabbing hold of the straps on the sister's dress Navi flew up. Navi pulled the sister to her feet, and her dress off in one motion. Turning, Navi landed back on the stone.

She pulled the sister into her lap. Navi's breasts pressed against the base of the girl's wings. The sister let Navi's arms wrap around her. Hands squeezed her chest. Her breasts soft dough that Navi shaped into nothing but brilliant points of ecstasy.

Entwining her legs around the sister's Navi pulled them apart. Placing the girl's womanhood on display for her brother. Navi's hand trailed down between the sister's legs. The sister shuttered as Navi's fingers caressed her most sensitive part. With expert movements, Navi teased the sister's folds in ways the girl had never imagined. Navi played the sister like an instrument of joy.

All the while Navi's eyes were fixed on the brother. Power nurturing the lust within him. Her will binding him to watch. Every second placing more of the boy under her sway. She waited for the perfect moment.

The sister could feel it. The song of euphoria inside her on its greatest crescendo. Building to sensation so great that it would warp her mind. Change her forever. It was coming.

"Times up," Navi said, pushing the sister away.

The fairy stumbled with the sudden movement and fell to her knees. She could not understand. "What?" the sister tried to make sense of the world.

"It has been five minutes," Navi suppressed her amusement as she replied. Truthfully, Navi did not know or care for that matter, how long it had been. "You've completed your end of our bargain."

"Oh," the sister said. She tried to remember what bargain Navi was talking about. Something about her brother? "Yes."

"I suppose I must let your brother go," Navi said.

That was it. Navi had agreed to free her brother. The sister began to rebalance herself. She did that for her brother. It had been strange, but worth it to get him back. It was over now. She just needed to get a hold of herself.

Navi moved to the bottle. Setting one hand on the cork she looked back to the other fairy. Navi tried to put on an air of concern as she said, "Are you really sure you want me to let him go right now?"

The sister blinked slowly. Her still lust-addled mind was having difficulty understanding the question. "What?"

"It's just he seems to have gotten quite," Navi paused for a moment to look over the brother, "excited over our little transaction. If I were to let him loose now the poor boy might not be able to control himself." Where she was, the sister could not see Navi's vicious grin. "Are you sure I should let him go?" she asked.

The sister looked at her brother. His lean, tense shoulders. His eyes filled with hunger. His barely concealed, bulging, hard- "Yes." She had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Removing the cork would be a difficult task for a normal fairy, but Navi, wearing her dress, was hardly a normal fairy. The cork came loose with a pop. Navi stepped aside.

For a moment the siblings stared at each other. Bodies shaking with unfamiliar need. Nothing standing between them. At some unseen signal connecting the two, they were off.

The sister and brother stumbled towards each other. The twins slammed together. Falling to the ground, the two's hands and mouths explored each others' trembling, eager bodies. Clawing, nibbling. Caressing, biting. Their touches were clumsy, without a purpose beyond making contact. Their eyes met and they stopped.

The two stared into each others' wide, dilated eyes. Mesmerized by the want and the need they saw within. Deeper than those was the elation of simply being together. Deepest of all, the disgust. The tiny horrified pieces of themselves screaming for them to stop, suffocating and muted under the mountain of desire.

The girl lay flat on the ground, eyes locked with her brother on hands and knees above her. Her hardened nipples barely brushing against his firm chest. His manhood resting just above her core. Their breath mingling between them.

Hands came together. Fingers entwined with one another. They joined.

They moved as one. Slowly, rhythmically, their hips moved together and apart. The only sound their ragged, unsteady breathing.

There were no kisses. No words between them. No moans of passion, or cries of lust. There was just the motion and the pleasure and the wonder.

Navi sat on the rock, quietly rolling one of her nipples between thumb and forefinger. She watched as her power drove the siblings to this taboo. Delighted as they could do nothing but experience each other. An unthinkable act for the twins just an hour before now, not only a reality but a desire and need above everything else. The morals they held that railed against it strangled by her will.

The twins eye contact only broke at the end. Dominated by sensation their eyes rolled into the back of their heads. Their mouths formed identical, silent screams of pleasure. Sister happily accepting brother's gift.

For a time the two were still. Eyes closed, they basked in the heat and the sweat. Slowly breathing as the bliss settled within them. They took comfort in each other's presence.

As one they looked at Navi. They knew that she was responsible for this. She had done this to them. She had twisted and perverted their loving bond into this wanton parody. Something needed to be done.

They needed to thank her.

Again they looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Coming together the siblings shared their first kiss. Tongues slipping between lips to play with their partner, and dance along unfamiliar teeth.

Hand in hand, the siblings came to their feet. In unison, they moved to either side of Navi. Each brought a hand, pinky fingers still entwined, up to place on her chest. Gently they pushed Navi back to lie between them, resting her head on their other arms as a pillow.

Never letting their hands truly part, the two dragged them down Navi's body to rest over the fairies core. Leaning across her body the siblings shared a brief kiss before turning down to Navi.

Her dress was in the way. Navi's beautiful dress of cum and lust needed to be removed. The dress shifted. Changed. It split apart and flowed along her arms into gloves and down her legs into her stockings. Her body lay exposed. Navi had not been aware that it could do that.

She brought a hand up. With a thought a tendril formed, extending from the glove. It moved with her will. Navi just knew she would have all kinds of fun with this.

The siblings' lips fell upon her chest. Navi's thoughts were derailed with a gasp. Mouths attended to both of her breasts. Licking and nibbling on the soft flesh. Occasionally pausing, the siblings would share another kiss only to renew their ministrations with enhanced vigor.

The sister's hand cupped Navi's core. Atop that the brother's hand shadowed its movements. Fingers plunged into Navi's sacred depths. Large masculine digits, complemented by smaller feminine fingers, explored Navi's womanhood. Together the siblings repaid her kindness.

Navi could feel her climax approaching. An impulse struck her. It was odd. She did not know where the urge came from. It was just within her.

Reaching out, Navi took the brothers head in her hand. Pulling it towards her she brought her lips to his. It was not a chaste kiss, nor a truly passionate one. It was forceful and uncomplicated. A kiss born of simple carnal desire. A kiss of lust. Releasing him, Navi stared into his eyes. "Obey me," Navi said.

"Yes," replied the brother. Swearing his body to Navi's whims.

Turning to the sister, Navi pulled her down as well. Pressing her lips to the other, Navi gave her a matching lustful kiss. Pulling away Navi stared into her eyes. "Worship me," Navi said.

"Yes," replied the sister. Swearing her soul to Navi's lust.

Navi let her climax take her. Her eyes rolled back as her body began to fill with pleasure. More words came to her, and Navi spoke without question. "Join with me."

The siblings cried out. Together, they fully submitted themselves to Navi's will. Their pleasured howls harmonizing with Navi's own euphoric scream. Their glow grew brighter and brighter until their skin radiated a blinding light.

Then nothing.

Navi lay alone in the dark as she came down from her orgasmic high. Sweat covering her skin, and proof of her pleasure staining her thighs. The twins had vanished. Though Navi would have been hesitant to say they were gone. Somehow she could still feel them there.

Something else had changed. A hunger within Navi had been sated. A void within her that she had not noticed until it was suddenly gone.

Navi's mind raced. Thinking back to all the legends and rumors that she knew, she compared each to this event. Realization struck her. Only one explanation fit. Navi knew what had happened. More importantly, she knew why it happened. She laughed, deep rolling laughter.

She laughed because it was absurd. She laughed because there would be those who would despise it. She laughed because it felt so right.

Navi was becoming a great fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who read this chapter, I think I need to say: I’m sorry / You’re welcome. Ignore whichever you think does not apply to you. Anyways, more people are asking for the Ruto chapter so that will likely be next. Whenever I actually write the thing.
> 
> Feedback is very helpful in getting me motivated to write, so I would be grateful if you comment. If you can’t think of anything to say, but want to leave a comment then please answer this question: What has been your favorite part of this story so far? Can you say why you like that part? (I realize the answer to the second question will likely be “Because that’s my fetish!” but still.) It will help me get an idea of what is working.


End file.
